I'll Be Waiting - Éponine & Azelma
by mademoiselletori
Summary: "Azelma esperou, sim, ela realmente esperou. Éponine fora para as barricadas, mas ela voltaria, ela dizia a si mesma. 'Ela vai voltar', pensava a jovem, 'vai voltar. Ela precisa voltar'". One-shot.


_I'll Be Waiting - Éponine & Azelma sisterhood fanfic_

A Thénardier mais jovem permaneceu do lado de fora de casa por dois dias inteiros, sem nunca pensar em passar pela porta antes de ter um vislumbre de sua irmã mais velha. Azelma esperou, sim, ela realmente esperou. Éponine fora para as barricadas, mas ela voltaria, ela dizia a si mesma. _"Ela vai voltar"_ , pensava a jovem, _"vai voltar. Ela precisa voltar"_.

Foram dois dias durante os quais a Casa Gorbeau ficou ainda mais fria e sombria do que parecia possível. A presença de Éponine iluminava e aquecia aquela ambiente, ou pelo menos era isso o que Azelma achava. A coragem de sua irmã, seus sorrisos, seus consolos e suas soluções para todos os problemas que apareciam, aquilo tudo fazia aquela casa minúscula e gelada parecer um lar para as meninas Thénardier. A voz melódica da mais velha junto aos risos da mais nova faziam ambas acreditarem que ainda havia esperança de uma vida melhor, e que a palavra "família" poderia obter um novo significado após o término dos levantes nas ruas e com o nascimento de um país melhor, sem fome e miséria.

Afinal, fora pelo nascimento de um novo país que Éponine saíra para lutar, certo?

Errado.

 _"Ela não dá a mínima para a revolução, e para o que ela significa",_ disse Montparnasse quando Azelma lhe perguntou se ele passara pelas barricadas e se tivera sinal de sua irmã. Ele somente rira. _"'Ponine foi para as barricadas para proteger o seu amado, o estúpido garoto Pontmercy. Ambos já devem estar mortos agora. Ela não vai voltar"._ Montparnasse cuspira aquelas palavras aos pés da fraca esperança da jovem Azelma com tal indiferença que deixou a garota assustada, e de certa forma, convencida.

Seus pais não disseram coisa muito diferente. Nenhum dos dois tentou convencê-la a entrar durante as duas noites que passou sentada do lado de fora da Casa Gorbeau, arregalando os olhos e levantando-se com um salto quando um estranho passava envolto em sombras. Ambos disseram a mesma coisa que 'Parnasse dissera. _"Ela provavelmente está morta"_ , dissera Madame Thénardier. _"Bom. Menos uma boca para alimentar"_. Azelma tentara esconder suas lágrimas sem sucesso ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de sua própria mãe, a mulher que uma vez, quando ela e Éponine eram crianças, as amara como nenhuma mãe no mundo jamais amou aos seus filhos, e que com o passar dos anos se tornara aquela mulher cruel e indiferente. A única coisa que Monsieur Thénardier dissera fora _"vou precisar da sua ajuda com os negócios, agora que a outra já não está mais aqui"_. _Outra._ O uso daquela palavra para definir sua irmã mais velha e tão amada por Azelma deixou-a revoltada. _"Ela tem um nome!"_ , quis gritar, _"é Éponine, e ela é a sua filha!"_.

É. Ou era.

Suas esperanças se esvaíram completamente quando, no final do segundo dia, Azelma avistou um vulto que caminhava nas sombras, e o reconheceu com sendo Marius Pontmercy, o garoto por quem, de acordo com Montparnasse, Éponine fora para as barricadas lutar.

Ele andava lentamente em direção à Casa Gorbeau, parecendo não ter avistado Azelma sentada do lado de fora da casa. O jovem arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a jovem gritar o seu nome e correr em direção a ele. Marius certamente teria notícias de sua irmã, pensava ela. Ele certamente teria notícias de Éponine. Se ele estava ali, vivo, então isso significava que Éponine também estava viva. Ainda havia, no final das contas, esperança para as irmãs Thénardier.

Sem deixá-lo falar, Azelma começou a tagarelar, com um sorriso no rosto, sobre o fato de todos á sua volta, principalmente seus pais e Montparnasse, terem dito que Éponine provavelmente estava morta, e que ela não voltaria, e como ela própria nunca acreditara em tais rumores...

Seu sorriso radiante e emocionado desapareceu quando ela viu o semblante de Marius. Ele não sorria. Ele nem mesmo parecia ouvir ao que ela estava dizendo. Finalmente, quando Azelma pronunciou a palavra "rumores", Marius balançou lentamente a cabeça para os lados e disse, seus olhos fixos no chão, sem ter coragem de olhar para a jovem Thénardier:

 _"Não são rumores, você sabe. Lamento, 'Zelma. Ela não vai voltar"._

E naquele exato momento, todas as esperanças que Azelma uma vez tivera de ter uma vida melhor com sua irmã e de conhecer o verdadeiro significado da palavra "família" foram levadas pelo vento como a morte havia levado sua irmã.


End file.
